


Welcome to the Family, Kid

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony is nervous to meet Max's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family, Kid

“So my dad’s coming for Christmas.” Max brings up as there driving to the rink.

Anthony freezes. He isn’t exactly sure if Max has ever told Mr. Domi about them yet. That they aren’t just best friends. He isn’t even sure if Tie knows Max is gay.

“Anthony?” Max asks when he hasn’t said anything back to him, making sure he even heard him in the first place.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay with my dad coming for Christmas?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” Anthony lies

“I don’t know you seemed worried there for a moment.” Max confesses

Anthony shrugs, still not sure how he really feels about the situation, but it’s definitely something similar to worried. “I mean it’ll be kind of weird living with a star hockey player for a few days but I’ll get used to it.” 

Not just a star hockey player, a star fighter. Who, if he really wanted to, could probably kill Anthony for hurting his son. That makes him shake a little but he tries his best to keep himself calm before Max catches on.

As they arrive at the rink Max goes off to go get ready for practice but Anthony tells him he will catch up to him and goes looking quickly for Shane.

“Doaner!” He shouts when he finds him captain in the workout room on one of the bikes. He smiles and waves his rookie over.

“What’s up Duke?”

He sighs “Well I have a slight problem. Max invited his dad to stay with us for Christmas. But I’m not sure if he even knows me and Max are more than friends let alone if Max is gay. What if he tries to kill me or tells Max he can’t live with me anymore? He’s a big dude Shane; he could kill me and get away with it!”

Shane snorts “I doubt he would kill you for dating Max. Look, just ask Max if he’s told him or not and if he hasn’t make sure he actually wants to tell his dad. Maybe he doesn’t even want him to know yet? You won’t know unless you ask him. And if you want some fighting tips for when he ‘tries to kill you’ you should ask Scott not me.” He adds with a smirk

“I hope he doesn’t kill me. My career has just begun.” Anthony adds before thanking Shane for the advice and heading to go get changed for practice.

The next day on the way to the rink for the game Anthony remembered his talk with Shane and decided he should bring something up to Max before he forgets again.

“So listen,” He starts “If your dad’s going to be staying with us... does he know about, you know.”

“About what?”

“Us?”

“You mean that we live together? Yeah he knows about that.” Max says turning his attention back to the road.

“No I mean about us, us. Like that were dating.”

“Oh, right. Forgot about that.”

“You forgot we were dating or you forgot to tell your dad?” Anthony reacts.

“To tell my dad! How could I forget that were dating we share a room and we just had sex last night!”

“You forget everything!”

“Whatever. I’ll tell my dad. It’ll be fine.”

“No he’s going to kill me now!”

Max rolls his eyes “I’m like seventy five percent sure he won’t.”

“SEVENTY FIVE?”

“More like sixty five percent sure.” Max mutters

“Dude your dad is going to kill me. Does he even know you like dudes?”

“I mean, probably not. I’ve never said anything. But you’d think he would have noticed how much I used to hang out with Bo and Mitch, I mean...” Max brings up but regrets it when he realizes he’s never even told Anthony about that.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you went out with both Bo and Mitch? Why was I never told this?” Anthony asks

“Well you could say go out but it was more like friends with benefits. It’s not a big deal anyways. I will tell my dad and I will tell him not to freak out.”

Anthony sighs “Fine. But if I die you don’t get any of my stuff.”

As Christmas got closer Anthony got even more worried. Ty was going to be staying with them for four days. He had to try and be on his best behavior and keep Max on his as well. He cleaned the whole apartment, decorated the house so it looked somewhat nice and Christmas-ish. He even attempted to make cookies but they got burnt pretty quickly and given to Oliver since he’d eat anything.

Max came home the night before his dad was going to arrive to find Anthony hiding everything pointy in the apartment. He snorted at his idiot boyfriend.

“What are you doing?” He asked even though he knew what he was really doing

“Hiding everything your dad could use to kill me. Then I’m going to move all your stuff back into the spare bedroom so he doesn’t know that we’ve been sharing a room.”

“What? So I have to share a bed with my dad for the next four days so he doesn’t find out we share a bedroom so there’s less of a chance he’ll kill you?”

“Yes.” Anthony states

“You’re ridiculous. He’s not going to kill you. He’s probably going to look at me, then you, nod and then start talking about hockey again. He probably could care less as long as you aren’t affecting my game.”

So the next day Tie arrived and the two went to go pick him up at the airport just after lunch since it wasn’t a game day and there were no practices over Christmas break. Tie got into the car and immediately started talking about the Yotes and there play of late and how amazing Max has played and how he was a sure win for the Calder now that McDavid was out of the running.

They arrived back at the apartment and Ty commented on why they had so many Christmas decorations for two 20 year olds and then started looking for a beer in the fridge. Anthony nudged Max, trying to get him to tell his dad before he forgot and they had to spend the whole weekend pretending not to be dating.

“So dad... I have something I need to tell you.”

“Alright make it quick though, I wanted to catch the basketball game.” Tie responds, still not looking away from the fridge

“Well, you know how Anthony lives here right? Well it’s not because we’re just friends. We’re, uh, dating.” Max says, looking at his father for a reaction.

And of course, Max was right, Anthony had nothing to worry about all along. He shrugged, grabbed his beer and told the boys they should come watch the game with him.

“See! I told you he wouldn’t freak out you maniac.” Max says with a smirk as he wanders off to join his father.

It wasn’t until later that night when Max was taking a shower before bed and Anthony was up getting a drink before bed he ran into Tie in the hallway. He smiled but was stopped by the elder.  
“Listen, I don’t care that you’re dating my son. That’s fine by me, as long as he’s happy and playing in the NHL then I’m happy. But if you hurt him, I will fuck you up.” He states before chuckling and continuing towards the kitchen.

Anthony freezes but he doesn’t tell Max because he’s so happy that his dad accepted them. So he just internally freaks out for the next three days and hopes he never accidently hurts Max and get’s killed for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go up awhile ago but I've been really busy with school. I am just about done a few longer fics that should go up this month or next month! Also I will be taking Valentine's prompts on tumblr at santadoughty.tumblr.com


End file.
